1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a battery powered vehicle with lifting devices that are provided for maneuvering and transporting objects and individuals who are in hospitals and nursing homes environments and for numerous other related usages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, transport vehicle of this variety are primarily used for things other than health care in hospital and nursing homes. For example, the present invention is adapted to provide health care that include lifting a patient from a bed or a chair and placing the patient into a bed of the transport vehicle for transport to a designated treatment location. The present invention is provided with health care devices that include an intravenous supply stand and running boards that are provided on each side of the transport vehicle for emergency medical caregivers who administer emergency care to a patient while they are in transport to a treatment location. In the mean time, most related Art are provided for moving items and goods. On the other hand, health care in hospitals and nursing homes is the primary goal of the present invention.